13 Red Hours
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Midoriya donates some blood. Unwillingly. (Originally uploaded 8/6 of 2018, on A03. Contains rape, smut/lemon, and TogaDeku.)


**AN: So I originally made this on A03 back in August of last year (Link here: **** /works/15595863) and decided to upload it to my FF account. My writing style has really improved since last August IMO, especially when it comes to having other words to describe people other than their names, as well as smut (IMO the smut I wrote in this is cringy, but ya'll might like it) so yeah. Review if you want.**

**Also, for anyone that follows me that didn't know, I'm a HUGE fan of MHA. I need to catch up though, cause I stopped after ch.197 to read other mangas and watch other animes lol.**

* * *

13 hours.

Midoriya Izuku had concluded in his mind that it was at least 13 hours since he was kidnapped by the League of Villains, or, more specifically, Toga Himiko.

He had no idea how the villain got him. All he remembered was that, thirteen hours ago, he had spent his whole afternoon in his dorm room, writing notes on how he could go past twenty percent of plus ultra, without getting injured.

Around eleven thirty in the evening, the green haired teenager had felt fatigued and famished, but decided to focus on the first feeling first. He didn't even bother to turn off the light on the computer desk, as the teen simply dropped unto his bed and slumbered away.

He woke up to himself sitting on a metal chair, chains wrapped from his neck to his shoes, as he didn't bother changing out of his casuals into his sleeping garments the previous day. His hands were in a large, metal box, like the one Bakugo had mentioned to him before, before the hothead called him a shitty nerd.

Midoriya tried to use one for all to free himself, however, not only was he unsuccessful, but, the third time he tried to escape the first two hours he regained consciousness, he was interrupted by an annoyed, pissed off Dabi.

Dabi told him that he was forced to watch over, and made it very clear that he did not like his superior's order. The minute Dabi opened up his left hand and emerged a small, but rapid flame, Midoriya screamed to the older man that, no fear, he wouldn't move an inch.

After two hours, Dabi complained that he had better things to do than "watch a kid for an even more immature kid", and left the steal, almost fully empty room. Midoriya guessed that, by "a more immature kid," the blue flame wielding villain was referring to Toga.

Midoriya waited a few minutes before trying to use one for all, but after realizing that the League's bondage was specifically made for his quirk, he spent the next couple of hours sleeping.

When he woke up, he was alone. It was quiet, and the door in front of him , locked, and with no windows. He couldn't detect where they'd kidnapped him, but at the very least, he knew that they wouldn't be able to tell that he was trying to escape.

Although, the green haired boy knew that the villains were not so dumb as to not leave even one hidden camera, so he ceased his idea of plus ultring himself to the wall behind him.

So, he decided to stare at the floor for ten minutes, trying with all his might to at least ease the chain's restrictions on his ankles. One of the villains made sure that the high schooler's ankles were touching, and the green haired teen couldn't help but slightly wince at how the two bones roughly touched.

This led to the current moment.

"It's probably two thirty in the afternoon right now," the green haired teen accidentally muttered out loud. He tried his best to slowly use his inherited quirk to at least ease the restriction of the metal chains wrapped around his body. "Everyone has to be panically looking all over for me."

Just as the hero in training said those words, the door bolted open. The minute Midoriya looked up, he felt his body freeze, his eyes bulged and his mouth dry and open. He could already feel his forehead sweat in fear.

"H-H-Himiko Toga!"

Although he knew it was most likely her that kidnapped him, since he paid attention to Dabi saying that he was watching the hero for a kid, Midoriya was still shocked that the girl would go as far as sneaking into the school's dormitories, just to kidnap him.

"Izuku-kun! Not only did you remembered me," Himiko shrieked with jubilant shock as she twirled the boxcutter in her left hand, "but you also said my first name first!"

She happily swirled around, kicked the door closed, and went right in front of the other teen. She faced the palms of her hands towards her face, let the boxcutter that was in her left hand fall between Midoriya's clamped legs, and flapped them back and forth. "You look so adorable, Izuku-kun!"

Midoriya swallowed in fear. He let her flap her hands for a few more seconds, before meekly responding, "W-Why are you doing this, Toga?"

The blonde immediately stopped, and looked at him with a slightly disappointed face. "Izuku-kun, we're on lovey dovey terms! Call me Himiko!"

Midoriya suddenly felt an aura of in safety at Toga's decreased joyful face, and quickly but uncomfortably responded, "H-Himiko-sa-"

"Hee hee hee! Izuku-kun, that makes me want to love you even more!"

Midoriya gulped, but tried to hide his discomfort, too afraid of the possible reactions that could come from the teen girl. "...Why...why did y-you kidnap me?"

Himiko stared at Midoriya for a few seconds, before she creepily smiled widely, her cat like teeth so white, Midoriya had to look down at her skirt.

"You're here cause we're gonna have fun, Izuku-kun! But first..."

The girl touched one of the pine green gadgets on the right side of her hip, and pulled out two keys. She bent down and inserted the key unto the bottom of the metal lock surrounding Midoriya's hands, and catched the equipment as it fell off the boy's two slightly swollen hands. She moved them aside and softly rubbed the boy's hands.

"Sorry, Izuku-kun! I had to do it cause you're really, really strong, and Dabi kept saying that you would escape without being held down. He's such a meanie!"

Midoriya had started to look at the wall to his right. He was too terrified to respond, and didn't even look back when Himiko got up and started to unwrap the chains from his upper body.

"You know, Izuku-kun," Himiko said as she swirled around him, the chains in her hands getting more and more heavy, "you made me sooooo happy calling my name, I'm gonna untie all of your chains, and rearrange them on your hands! Don't try to escape, please! Hee hee!"

The blonde slightly tripped, due to how heavy the chains were, and decided to drop them to the right side of her beloved Izuku. She got on the ground and bit down on the chains, which made Midoriya jolt in his seat. He definitely wasn't going to try to make a run for it.

After another minute of crawling, Toga finally got the chains off the green haired boy's got up and fell on the side of the chair Midoriya was in, but was quickly able to regain her stance. She made a gesture to the boy to move his arms around the back of the chair, which Midoriya didn't hesitate to do- at least, until the girl went behind him.

Immediately, Midoriya lifted his right leg up for a strong kick, but made sure to do it in a non-suspicious way. Just as he was going to kick down the flooring, he slightly jumped at the two gang like teeth that suddenly bit into his shoulder.

"A-Agh!"

Midoriya was slightly relieved when the teeth quickly left, but groaned in pain even more when he felt two needles prick the spots were the teeth pierced his skin. "W...What are you..."

He looked to his left in horror, to see Toga's face in ecstasy, her two "fangs" slightly covered in blood and saliva.

He couldn't tell if he was more horrified at how she bit through his t-shirt, or how she inserted the blood that she allowed into the needles into two small, round container.

When the containers were half full, Toga quickly turned around and went right in front of Midoriya. She leaned forward and clasped her hands unto Midoriya's baggy gray pants, and licked her lips, her face blushing even more when she tasted the leftover liquid, and eagerly closed her mouth and mixed Midoriya's blood with her plentiful amount of saliva.

Midoriya winced at the metal like smell, but his wincing quickly turned to shock and embarrassment when Toga rubbed her hands around the crotch area of Midoriya's pants. She pouted at the boy's lack of an erection, and scratched her nails around the area, the teen careful not to directly touch his genitals.

Nevertheless, she wasted no time digging her fingers into the top of soft, cotton gray pants, and pulled them to his ankles at an incredible speed.

"Toga, p-please s-stop," Midoriya begged, embarrassed but not at all aroused. "It's gonna be f-fourteen hours since I've disappeared, and they're going to find me...I-I won't tell them what you did, s-so..."

He tried to shake the villain off of him, but winced when she digged her nails into his thighs. When her eyes and mouth formed into an expression of impatience and acrimony.

"I don't want to hurt you," Toga said with a rare, surprisingly mellow tone, "but if you're not cooperating, I might have to use my teeth! And I don't want to scratch or bite you too deep, Izuku-kun! So stay still!"

Midoriya greatly shook with fear, but was still able to respond, "S-Sorry, Himiko," praying that the use of her first name would calm Toga down.

To his delight, it did, but also made the villain more aroused. She bit the waistband of the hero's boxers, and pulled the pine green undergarments right unto his pants.

Embrassed, Midoriya looked to the wall, his member right in the view of Toga. Toga couldn't help but pant at Midoriya's shaft. "It's so thick, Izuku-Kun! It's not hard, but I'll make it all lively~"

Midoriya blushed heavily, but still looked at the wall. Toga did not notice this, however, as she wasted no time to peel down the male's foreskin, swallow the member whole, and brush her two fangs lightly across the soft meat. Her eyes perked up as Midoriya quickly turned to her, his face flushed and his legs shaking.

"T...Toga...you're, ah..."

He moaned loudly when the blonde jerked her mouth off until her lips were right above his member, let all of her warm, slimy saliva fall unto the top, and took the long member into her throat once more. She sucked up and down, and almost giggled at how her small but skilled lips were covered with her own saliva and Midoriya's precum.

Toga slurped the saliva back down her throat, and tenderly rubbed her fangs around the sides of the other teen's member. She almost choked when Midoriya's member suddenly got harder and bigger, but managed to compose herself.

"Toga...Ah...your teeth...!"

Toga internally chuckled to herself, and continued to slurp up and down the almost fully erect cock. She tried her best not to bite Midoriya, especially since his member was so down her throat, it felt like she was eating a sausage, but she was able to restrain herself.

She rubbed her fangs a tad more on bottom of the pulsing shaft, before moving her mouth up to the tip of his head, and began swirling her tongue around the pink top.

Toga chuckled as best as she could without choking, as soon as she saw Midoriya whine at the absence of her mouth.

She rubbed the middle and index fingers of her left hand around the wet, sticky saliva that was all over the hero's member, used her right hand to slightly lift the male's two balls, and, without warning, just as her "lover" was about to scream at her, shove half of the two fingers into his anus.

"H-H-Himiko!"

As a reward for saying her name, Toga twirled her fingers around his anus, and swallowed the fully hard, shaking member into her mouth. She knew he was about to explode his sperm into her mouth, but she was a tad too anxious to wait, and decided to bit into his member- nothing to draw a lot of blood, but enough for a drastic impact.

"I'm...I-I'm coming!"

The blonde moaned as Midoriya's thick, slightly bitter material squirted down her throat. She made sure to swallow it all as she quickly but carefully ejected her fingers out, put the two small limbs in until she couldn't see them, and then took them out.

She slid her mouth off of the timid boy's member, and flashed her feline like grin. "Izuku-kun, that was so much! And your sausage's blood was tasty! You know, I'm almost tempted to literally bite it down!"

Midoriya moaned in aroused embarrassment, the teen's eyes directed at his "enemy", who raised up her skirt and slid down her small boxer shorts.

"Ever since I've met you," Toga began as she sat on her crush's lap, her face to his, "I've been making all of my underwear green, the same green as your cute puffy hair, Izuku-kun!"

Toga got up and positioned her wet, pink opening right on the top of Midoriya's erect member, the two teens slightly moaning at the heated, sudden friction.

"I want **more**!"

Before Midoriya could even respond, Toga dropped right unto his shaft. "Your meat is so warm and hot, Izuku-kun~"

The blonde felt her eyes rolling up in ecstasy, and she hadn't even move. Meanwhile, Midoriya was horrified, wanting to kick Togu off of him, but afraid that the consequences would be permanent and severe. He instead shook his legs out of fear, which, unbeknownst to him, pushed his kidnapper up and down his throbbing shaft.

Said kidnapper was in pure heaven, clawing at the ends of her skirt as she swiftly move up and down her beloved's pole, moaning at the friction. Of course, this softcore "love making" was not enough for the girl, so she decided to completely rip off the other teen's shirt, which scared the boy on how a petite girl could terrifyingly have so much strength.

"Ah~ Izuku-kun, all this meaty, toned skin on you...I might actually eat you up!"

Toga didn't hesitate to bite on the right side of Midoriya's shoulder. She bit down till she smelt and could taste blood, and then swirled her tongue all over the small birthmark.

"H-Himiko," Midoriya stuttered as he unknowingly started to buck his hips with Toga's, "it...my shoulder...too r-rough!"

Toga felt her clitoris shake at the mention of her first name, and accidentally bit harder. When she heard the green hair boy moan in even more pain, she couldn't help but move even faster on Midoriya's member, and moved her hands to start clawing at Midoriya's slightly bruised thighs.

With a final lick, she ceased her blood tasting and held unto both sides of Midoriya's cheeks until he helped- she quickly invaded the hero's tongue, and moaned at the mixing flavor of blood and saliva.

Toga stopped kissing Midoriya after a few seconds, despite her enthusiastic rush to invade his mouth, and moved back, never once stopping her movement on his member.

The teenager spread her legs wide and laid them on either side of the chair. She moved her arms behind her, right on her dear Izuku's knees. With a rapid speed, she began to push herself up and down, and said, "Izuku-kun~ You might make me break~"

The hero in training shivered at the sight in front of him. His shoulders stung with all of Toga's saliva that was a working in his tiny wounds, and he felt like he'd ejaculate at any second, something that filled him with so much dismay, he almost forgot about his shoulders.

Still, with all his power, Midoriya pleaded, "Toga, I...I'm going to c-cum! G...get off!"

Unfortunately for the male, his close climax only encouraged the girl to continue. She licked all over the right side of Midoriya's neck, and nibbled. She planted soft kisses, which shocked the teen boy, as he expected her to bite him like a vampire.

Toga moved faster up and down the hot, hard piece of flesh, her toes curling inside her shoes as Midoriya's attempts to push her off only made the two even more connected.

Toga mover toward to go back to slurping on Midoriya's neck, waiting for the moment to strike, unbeknownst to the hero. She nibbled until some parts of his neck was slightly purple, and felt precum dripping out of her insides.

She slightly slowed down her movements, and chuckled when Midoriya once again whines at losing the constant fast friction between him and the villain.

She slurped and ride him for a tad bit slower, and then jolted in surprise when Midoriya jerked his legs up roughly, which not only accidentally made him fall over backwards, but made his throbbing shaft hit Toga's sweet spot.

"Ahh, Izuku...! I'm cumming, _Izukuuuuu_!"

'"M...Me too, H-Himiko!"

With great moans of ecstasy, tears almost fell from both teens' set of eyes. Toga's eyes almost completely rolled up to the back of her eye, and saliva dripped from the sides of her opened, trembling mouth unto Midoriya's bare chest.

Just as said hero was about to past out, he yelped at the now familiar set of sharp teeth biting into his right shoulder.

His eyes bulged open as Toga stopped biting and began bouncing on top of him, the female not allowing the already satisfied member to go flaccid.

With her yellow eyes staring right at him, her mouth open and exposing her cat like teeth that were now stained with blood and saliva, Himiko moved her hands to dig her fingers into the shoulder wounds of her beloved Izuku.

"We still have time left, Izuku-kun! Let's see how much we can get your sweet, lovely blood to pour! Hee hee~"

Midoriya stopped counting after eighteen hours.

* * *

**AN: Looking back at this, I made a LOT of grammar mistakes. Also this was during a weird period where my dialogue was either: "Wow," she said, "insert words" or Words Words Words. "She said."**

**IDK why I typed like that but I stopped doing it. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Check out my other stuff.**


End file.
